Doble o nada
by Melina Kudo Ozora
Summary: Shinichi regresa y es para quedarse. El visita a Ran y luego de un encuentro nada amistoso que dara inicio a su relacion como pareja. Luego de que Shinichi le cuente la verdad a Ran, ella sera capaz de soportar aquella "mentira" en la que habia vivido?
1. El regreso de Shinichi

**Hola**

**Aqui traigo otro fic de DETECTIVE CONAN, que espero que sea de su agrado, bueno me presento para los que no me conoscan mi nombre es melina, aqui y entros foros tengo el nick de MELINA KUDO OZORA, este fic lo estoy publicando tambien en Tsuki no Shijima, donde tambien estoy publicando otros de mis fics, uno que se llama NO PUEDO CREERLO, y otro que simplemente es una secuela de songfics, que lo llame por el momento COLECCION DE SONFICS por si alguien quiere leerlo, ya que aqui no se permiten los songfics, aunque en realidad solo tomo la cancion para que encuentren alguna relacion con la lectura (es decir la lectura con la cancion). Este fic es una especie de regalito para las lectoras de dicho foro, mas que nada por las situaciones y por lo "subidito de tono"**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic tiene situaciones sexuales explicitas, puede que para muchos no lo paresca o para otros si, se requiere su comprencion, si no pues ahi tengo mas fanfics mas levecillos por si las moscas. Bueno por el momento eso es todo. Dudas y comentarios, reviews y mensajes privados, como gusten!!**

**Doble o nada**

Capitulo 1

El regreso de Shinichi

Eran las 12 de la noche en la oficina Mouri. Ran se encontraba en la en la oficina de su padre. No podía dormir y en ese momento se encontraba ahí. Siempre lo hacia cada vez que quería pensar. Su padre, para variar se encontraba en su cuarto completamente borracho. Su padre como siempre parecía no afectarle nada, solo con unas cuantas copas y su vida se alegraba. Ella por otro lado no era así… Ahora se encontraba ahí mirando por la ventana empanada por la fría noche y como los truenos de aquella tormenta que arrasaba el distrito de Beika.

-Maldita lluvia- Se dijo para si misma. Nunca le agradaban. Siempre le traían sus peores recuerdos. Siempre le hacían recordar a el. -¿Por qué siempre tengo que acordarme de ti?- Pensaba ella con dolor. Shinichi siempre le decía que a esperara que regresaría, pero los días se hacían semanas y las semanas meses y los meses…. Ya estaba harta. Ya no quería seguir con eso. Quería olvidarlo como fuera. ¡Ya no mas!

Toc toc toc

Ran quedo desconcertada. ¿Quién podía llamar a esa hora de la noche?

-¿Quién esta ahí?-

Toc toc toc

-Dígame quien… así no abriré-

-Ran. Ábreme soy yo- Ran escucho aquella voz. ¡No podía ser posible!

-¿Shinichi?-

-Claro que si. ¡Quien mas!- Le dice Shinichi luego de abrirle.

-¿Cómo?-

-Ran. Estoy aquí. Ya no me iré- Le dice el... ella no dijo nada… sonrío pero luego se acerco a el y zas… que le da una tremenda cachetada… -¿Por qué fue eso? Bueno en realidad me lo merezco-

-Esto es por irte y no decirme nada… solo llamarme… y esto es porque regresaste- Ella lloraba pero aun así no dice nada, solo le da un tremendo beso en los labios. Shinichi estaba sorprendido, pero aun así correspondió al beso… Ran lo atrajo hacia si y lo guío hasta el interior de la oficina, ambos quedaron recostados sobre el sofá mas grande, apenas y cabían pero lo estrello los hizo estremecerse. Shinichi sintió los senos de Ran sobre su pecho y con una mano tomo uno de sus senos el cual apretó con fuerza…

-Shinichi aaahh mi padre…-

-Tu padre esta dormido… No despertara hasta mañana-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunto ella… pero Shinichi no le respondió simplemente comenzó a acariciar su seno por encima de la blusa de tirantes que traía en ese momento. –No creo aaahhh aaahhh- Shinichi le bajo la blusa, cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que ella no traía nada debajo… -Ah Shinichi- El castaño tomo ambos senos con sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlos. Los apretaba y jugaba con sus pezones, que cada vez se ponían erectos. Después dejo uno de sus pechos y descendió su mano hasta los shorts que traía puestos. Posando sus manos sobre el cierre de los mismos y lo bajo dejando al descubierto una parte de su ropa interior…

-Shinichi- Ella tenía miedo. Pero no era porque no quisiera estar con el o por el hecho de que el lo hiciera "sin permiso" simplemente tenia miedo. Era su primera vez y no sabia que pasaría después…

-No tengas miedo- Le susurro al odio mientras metía su mano por dentro de sus short e ir directamente hasta su entrepierna y acariciarla por encima de su ropa interior. Después de ello le da leves mordiscos al lóbulo de su oreja e ir bajando por su cuello donde succiona y mordisquea varias veces sabiendo que aquello de dejaría unas notables marcas en el cuello de Ran y que eso le proporcionaría una que otra patada digna de Ran Mouri.

-Aaahh mmm Shin- La respiración se intensificaba sentía como si su corazón se saliera desbordado pero aun así las palabras de Shinichi y sus caricias la hacían disfrutar.

-Levanta las caderas- Le dijo el simplemente, sabia que no ocupaba ser muy duro y ella cooperaría. La conocía bien y aunque ambos aun no dijeran sus sentimientos estos en ese momento salían sobrando, puesto que ambos estaban demostrando con acciones lo mucho que se amaban.

Ran hizo lo que Shinichi le había "ordenado", no era tonta para saber que iba pasar. Shinichi le quito su short dejándola solo con una sola prenda que cubría su desnudez. El ahora teniendo mayor libertad de movimiento, comienza con unos leves movimientos sobre el vientre de Ran, pequeñas caricias que se tornaban mas atrevidas, así descendiendo sobre sus torneadas piernas e ir a dar sobre sus muslos, los cuales acaricio con mucho ímpetu… después de pasar de largo sus muslos y nuevamente introducir su mano dentro de la ropa interior de ella, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba uno de sus pechos y el otro era atendido por su boca y lengua

-Aaahhh Shin…ni….Shinichi- Gemía desesperadamente Ran. –Mi padre nos va escuchar- Le dijo ella con pesar… Shinichi deja de besar su pecho y acerca sus labios a los de ella. Si guardas silencio puede que no escuche- Le susurra al oído para luego mordisquear su lóbulo.

-Pero no creo soportar- Comento ella nerviosa… Shinichi ve la blusa de ella que estaba tirada y se la da.

-Muerde esto-

-Pero- Ella lo miro incrédula

-Es lo único que tengo- Le comenta él como diciendo "Lo tomas o lo dejas"

-Esta bien- Comenta ella con resignación.

-Buena chica- Dice el pasando su lengua por su cuello, casi rozándola. Después se fue hacia el otro seno el cual comenzó a succionar y a darle mordisqueadas a su erecto pezón casi causándole un leve ardor, pero a ella parecía gustarle, porque no se quejaba y sobre gemía sobre la blusa (la que agarro para amortiguar el ruido). Después Shinichi deja de tocarla y se levanta. Ella creyendo que todo había terminado se incorpora con la intención de cambiarse. Pero no fue así, Shinichi la acomoda de una manera un tanto brusca sobre el sofá. Ella quedando doblada de rodillas y sus brazos en la orilla del sofá (como dicen a 4 patas en pocas palabras)

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-Nada que no te guste- Sonríe para si mismo. Ella no dijo nada, solo espero a que Shinichi "actuara", cosa que no tardo mucho, ya que Shinichi comenzó a acariciarla nuevamente, esta vez se fue directo a su entrada y como consecuencia su parte mas sensible…

-¿Me detengo?- Le pregunta el, mientras le acaricia el clítoris de ella, aun sabiendo la respuesta negativa que ella iba darle.

-No aaah aaahh no lo hagas- Ella ladea su cabeza y Shinichi se acerca para besarla mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba uno de sus pechos… -Espera… ahí no aaahhh- Le dice ella intentando quitarse luego de que Shinichi con un dedo libre lo metiera muy superficialmente por el recto de ella… -Esta sucio- Shinichi comenzó a mover sus dedos con ímpetu y volvió a hacer la misma pregunta

-¿Me detengo?-

-Te mato si lo haces- Le dice ella con voz autoritaria, claro esta que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo.

-¿No me habías dicho que no?- Pregunto el mientras detenía sus caricias por un leve lapso de tiempo

-No me tienes Shinichi- Le reto ella siguiéndole el juego…  
-¿Qué pasa si lo hago?- Pregunto Shinichi mientras tomaba el pezón y lo apretaba. Ella tuvo que morder la blusa debido a que no paraba de gemir

-Shinichi… ya...- Le dijo ella en tono de suplica

-¿Ya que?- Pregunto el de lo mas calmado. Pero aun así lo que el quería era estar dentro de ella...

-Hazme tuya de una puta vez- Comento Ran con desesperación.

-Que sorpresa. No había escuchado esa faceta tuya. ¡Ran Mouri diciendo malas palabras!- Dijo el bromeando

-Que metas esa cosa si no voy por un cuchillo y te lo parto en pedacitos y te lo mando por paquetería a tu casa-

-No pues así quien no- Comento Shinichi mirando a su erecto amigo con cierto miedo -¿Estas lista?- Ella asintió con la cabeza…

-Pues que no te das cuenta- Shinichi sonríe y ahora si la deja completamente desnuda. Admiro su trasero y si que era lindo

-Si que tienes lindo trasero- Le da una nalgada y comienza a manosearlo

-Eres un pervertido-

-Ya lo se- sonríe sin dejar de admirarla en esa posición, Ran estaba en su total disposición –Bueno ya es hora. No hay marcha atrás-

-Lo se- Ella suspiro y se acomodo con cierto nerviosismo. Segundos después Shinichi toma su erecto pene y rosa su entrada así como su clítoris haciendo que Ran se retorciera de placer y desesperación

-Shinichi… ¡Por favor!- Shinichi sonrío para si mismo

-Allá voy- Comento Shinichi al momento de dar el primer empujón ella gimió y lo nombraba constantemente

-Shinichi aaahhh aaahh- Shinichi en un principio comenzó moviéndose lentamente, pero sentía que tenia que subir la velocidad, ya que no aguantar mucho así…

-Que bien se siente- Dijo Shinichi al momento que movía sus caderas para adelante y hacia atrás –Estas muy estrecha- Comento Shin perdiéndose en el interior de Ran mientras sonreía con placer. Seguía con sus movimientos "adelante y hacia atrás" varias veces hasta que sintió aquella barrera que era el único impedimento que tenia de seguir y que al traspasarla sentiría a Ran como suya y de nadie mas… -¿Ran?-

-Sigue… pero ve despacio por favor- Le dijo ella volteándose un poco. Shinichi se acerco a ella y no pudo evitar introducirse más (sin querer) y ambos gimieron a momento de acercar sus labios y rosar sus lenguas. Después Shinichi deja de besarla y pone sus manos sobre las caderas de Ran y comienza a introducirse más en Ran

-Ran… Ran… Ran- Decía Shinichi el nombre de Ran al tiempo de sentir como traspasaba aquella barrera. Ran había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en su mujer.

Aquello hizo que Ran soltara un débil grito de dolor. Que sabía que seria escuchado por muchos.

-Perdóname Ran- Shinichi tenia las intensiones de salir del interior de Ran. Pero ella no se lo permitió

-Estoy bien- Comento ella mas tranquila. Mientras que Shinichi notaba que un poco de sangre salía del interior de Ran y caer sobre las piernas de ella y otra poca sobre el sofá. –Sigue por favor. Ya paso el dolor- Comento ella al momento que Shinichi comenzó a moverse. Primero despacio y luego comenzó con una cadencia que iba aumentando el ritmo constantemente. –Hazlo mas rápido- Le suplicaba ella. Mientras que Shinichi solo obedecía y se introducía en ella lo más que podía. –Así aaahhh sigue-

-Ran… Ran- Shinichi soltaba roncos gemidos mientras que con sus manos sobre el trasero de Ran se ayudaba para poder moverse con mayor libertad. Luego que agarrara el ritmo, y ya sin la necesidad de tener un soporte Shinichi se inclino sobre Ran causando que ella gimiera con mas ímpetu… y el por otro lado colocaba sus manos sobre los senos de ella que se movían constantemente debido a la fuerza que Shinichi ejercía en las envestidas.

-Aaahhh mas… Shinichi mas- Le pedía más y más y Shinichi ante eso aumentaba la velocidad, hasta el punto de sentir como sus testículos golpeaban su trasero, y ella apretaba el respaldo del sofá con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos.

-Dámela toda- Gemía con desesperación la castaña. Mientras que Shinichi, quien había dejado uno de sus pechos y pasaba su mano sobre su vientre, jugaba un poco con el ombligo de ella para luego ir directamente hacia ese lugar tan sensible…

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH SHINICHI- Ran gritaba su nombre mientras respiraba con desesperación mientras Shinichi apretaba con algo de fuerza su clítoris casi causándole dolor… pero algo en ella la hacia estremecer y gemir como una loca

-Shinichi aaahhh me vengo aaahhh aaaaaaaaahhh-

-Aguanta un poco mas aaahhh aaahhh- Shinichi acelero aquellos mete y saca y estos se multiplicaron siendo demasiado seguidos e intensos… Ran con trabajo y respiraba, porque hasta su cuerpo se movía un poco sobretodo sus caderas, si Shinichi metía su pena, ella movía su trasero hacia atrás y así la penetración se hacia mas intensa. Poco le importaba que sus cuerpos estuvieran tan sudorosos y que tuviera que darle una buena explicación a su padre sobre el mal aspecto con el que terminaría el sofá…

-Ran…. Ran…. Me vengo… aaahhhh aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh-

-Vente mi amor aaaaaahhh aahhh yo también aaaahhh Shinichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Ran grito su nombre y sintió como su entrada explotaba y como sus líquidos vaginales salían empapando sus piernas y algo caía sobre el sofá…. Por otro lado Shinichi exploto en su interior y segundos después aquel líquido blanquecino y viscoso salía del interior de Ran cayendo también sobre el sofá. Con algo de cansancio Shinichi dejo caer su pesado cuerpo sobre el de Ran aun sin salir de su interior.

-Fue increíble- Comento ella con cierto cansancio en su rostro-

-Ya lo se. Estuviste increíble. No sabia que estuvieras tan buena- Dijo el con cierto tono pervertido. Ella se sonroja y mueve a Shinichi y este salio del interior de ella

-Pero si que eres pervertido-

-Pero así te gusto- Le comento el ateriéndola hacia si y poniéndola sobre su piernas

-Pues si. Seré masoquista- Comenta ella mientras coloca sus manos atrás del cuello de Shinichi para atraerlo y besarlo.

-Gracias Shinichi-

-No tienes que agradecer. Al contrario. Soy yo el que debe pedir las gracias. Se que para una chica el perder la virginidad es importante y pues la verdad que me siento muy alagado de ser el primero- Le sonríe el y ella le devuelve el gesto –Espero ser el único-

-Mientras tú no andes de cariñoso con otras chicas-

-¡Oye! Que yo solo ando así de cariñoso contigo…-

-Ah pero te gusta pensar en ellas y en algo nada bueno, simplemente algo muy pervertido- Le dice ella fingiendo enojo. El sonríe.

-Pues para tu mayor información y luego que diga esto espero que no me pegues. Solo tengo pensamientos pervertidos y que si un niño los escuchara se traumaría. Pues solo son contigo-

-¿De verdad?- Le pregunta ella algo apenada.

-Claro que si. Si siempre quise hacerte lo que hicimos hoy y aquí mismo-

-¿Ósea que querías hacer el amor conmigo aquí en la oficina de mi padre?-

-Pues si. Aunque no en estos términos. Es decir. Esta no era la idea de bueno de perder la virginidad contigo-

-Bueno. Aunque no estuvo nada mal. Claro esta que podremos mejorarlo- Este era el turno para que Ran fuera pervertida.

-Mírela. Quien la oyera. Lo bueno que solo yo- Le sonrío para luego besarla. Se separa de ella y mueve un poco la cabeza –Puta madre- comenta para si mismo, pero Ran lo escucho

-Ran… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi hija?- Comenta Kogoro quien tenia los ojos tan abiertos como si de dos platos se trataran. Mientras que Ran sentía no sabia ni que decir.

-¡Papá!-

* * *

Fin del capitulo 1...

Si casi no tiene trama, es porque el fic esta mas relacionado a la relacion fisica que esta surgiendo entre ellos, que con el paso del tiempo se desarrolle la trama es otra cosa. Pero Shinichi le ira contando a Ran la verdad y ella desidira aceptarlo o no....

y que les parecio Shinichi aqui??? jajajajaj que lo de pervertido pues siempre lo ha sido, no mas que ahora se paso de lanzado, bueno aqui...

creen que e sea asi en verdad???

Se despide: Melina Kudo Ozora


	2. La verdad de Shinichi

**Hola!!**

**Aqui ando de vuelta terminando el capitulo, apenas ahora lo hice, y pues no tengo muchos minutos de ello, pero si mucho tiempo que no publicaba. Pero bueno, no fue porque yo no quisiera, mas bien porque no pude, el lunes y martes me dio taticardia y dure ratitos con el corazon algo acelerado, asi que ya sabran... solo tenia que descansar y listo... Pero aqui me tienen... **

**Que le puedo decir... simplemente gracias por leer el fic y pues aunque no son muchos, gracias por los dos reviews ^^... gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar un comentario...**

**_sasucote_****_: Gracias por el comentario ^^... Bueno, como dije al principio, del fic... puede que Shinichi fuera asi o no de pervertido, pero es un chico!! y tiene a una chica como Ran a su dispisicion... y bueno Ran lo ama, y bueno hizo lo que toda chica enamorada (aparte de vivir en la luna) simplemente corresponder a sus sentimientos.. puede que no todas o todos actuemos asi... pero este fic... lo comenze en el foto de Tsuki no Shijima, ahi muchas les gusta la idea de Shin perver!! mas que nada por el hecho de vemor a Shinichi asi, pero como Conan... y muchas quieren ver como se miraria el como Shinichi asi de pervetido jajajaja... (Si hasta el se ha imaginado a Ran con una mini-falda de tenis... donde se le ven las pantis... jajajaja)... Bueno en este capitulo, independientemente de que haya o no escenas fuertes, aqui se aclarara un poco lo relacionado a Shinichi y Ran, mas que nada de Shinichi... por algo el nombre del capitulo... Bueno, yo tengo que irme... te me cuidas ^^ y disfruta del capituo ^^_**

**_Misuky-chan: Gracias por tu comentario... pues tambien acabo de dejarlo en Tsuki No Shijima jejejejeje... las cosas cada vez se ponen mas buenas... y tambien hay mucho s.e.x.o y c.o.m.e.d.i.a jajajajajajaja... xD!!_**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic tiene situaciones sexuales explicitas, puede que para muchos no lo paresca o para otros si, se requiere su comprencion, si no pues ahi tengo mas fanfics mas levecillos por si las moscas. Bueno por el momento eso es todo. Dudas y comentarios, reviews y mensajes privados, como gusten!!**

* * *

**_Doble o nada_**

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_La verdad de Shinichi: Las dudas reveladas._**

-Que solo es un dardo anestesiante- Comenta Shinichi luego de ver el rostro de Ran quien observaba a su padre sentado en la posición de "Kogoro el durmiente". Shinichi sabia que con aquello Ran se iba dar cuenta o tendría una pista de la verdad. Pero al no le importaba

-Esa posición… Espera… entonces tu- Ran miro a Shinichi con incredulidad y sorpresa –Entonces tu eras… imposible- Ran se llevo las manos a la boca y luego se alejo de él para irse a su habitación.

-Espera Ran- Shinichi rejunto sus ropas y las de Ran y trato de ocultar la evidencia que los delatara. Lo menos que quería era que supieran que habían hecho el amor en la oficina. –Abre la puerta Ran- Le suplica Shinichi. Pero esta no le abría. Shinichi estaba desesperado e intento abrir la puerta casi a patadas.

-Nadie va contestar- Comento Ran tras su espalda. Él voltea y la ve con una toalla –Necesito darme un baño- Ran tenia la cabeza agachada y comenzó a sollozar. Él le levanta el rostro y nota que su rostro estaba empapado en lagrimas –Shinichi- Ella lo abraza y comienza llorar y el deja caer las ropas de ambos y deja sobre el suelo para abrasarla.

-Vamos al baño. Tu padre no se levantara de aquí en un largo rato-

-¿De verdad?-

-Aja- Ran quiso caminar para ir al baño pero Shinichi la detuvo tomando su brazo. -¡Pero que haces!- Exclama Ran sonrojada al momento que Shinichi la toma entre sus brazos.

-Siempre quise hacer esto- Comenta Shinichi con una gran sonrisa –Una vez lo hice pero estabas dormida-

-Si. "Haibara y CONAN" me lo contaron- Dijo ella remarcando CONAN haciendo que Shinichi sonriera con nerviosismo –Sabes a mi también me gusta estar así, aunque yo tenia pensado en otro contexto muy diferente-

-¿Diferente?-

-Si.- Ella sonrío apenada

-¿De que trata? ¡Dime!-

-Ya sabes. Lo que todas chicas piensan luego de casarse- Ella agacho su cabeza, y Shinichi se puso colorado con la sola idea –Como el esposo lleva a su esposa hacia su habitación en su noche de bodas-

-¿De… de verdad has pensado en eso? Bueno ¿Conmigo?-

-Oye que tu tengas solo pensamientos pervertidos sobre mi persona no quiere decir que yo no lo tenga pensamientos-

-¿Pervertidos?-

-Shinichi idiota (idiota/baka como gusten) no me refiero a eso-

-Ya lo se- Shinichi abrió la puerta del baño y entro junto con ella –Pues ahora estamos ensayando para la noche de bodas- Comenta el con una sonrisa para luego dejar a Ran sobre el suelo y quedar ambos parados y sin hacer nada solo abrazarse y verse a los ojos

-¿A ti te gustaría?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Casarte conmigo?-

-Pues me lo he pensado muchas veces-

-¿De verdad?-

-Aja… y creo que pasar toda mi vida a tu lado seria maravilloso-

-Shinichi- Ella lo abraza efusivamente y lo besa. Shinichi ante aquello siente como los pechos de Ran se movían sobre su torso.

-Ran… aahh no hagas eso-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Mira lo que provocaste-

-¿Qué hice?- Shinichi toma la mano de Ran y la lleva hacia abajo y siente como el pene de Shinichi estaba completamente erecto.

-¿Qué vas hacer al respecto?- Le comenta el fingiendo estar molesto. A lo que Ran se hinca en el suelo y comienza a acariciar el pene de Shinichi

-Aaaahhhh se siente muy bien Ran- Ran comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo y Shinichi movía sus caderas contra su voluntad. Ran no dejaba de ver el "enorme" pene de Shinichi. Había curiosidad en su rostro y un enorme deseo de saber a que sabía y que se sentiría tenerlo sobre su boca.

-Ran… no tienes que aaahhh aahhhh- Ran seguía acariciando el miembro de Shinichi, para luego comenzar a usar su boca y lengua. Empezaba desde la punta dándole pequeñas lamidas con la lengua, Shinichi tembló de placer ante aquello y nombraba a Ran con suavidad.

-Ran aaahhh- Shinichi la nombraba nuevamente al sentir como ella metía por completo el pene de Shinichi. En muchas ocasiones ella había sonado con cosas parecidas, pero ninguna era como esta. El también había sonado con aquello, como ella le daba placer oral de aquella manera y como el lo disfrutaba. Inclusive hasta siendo Conan llego a sonar con ese momento, lo curioso era que él sonaba con esa día, el regresaba nuevamente como Shinichi y ambos daban rienda suelta a su pasión como en esos momentos.

-Aaaahhh- Ran metía y sacaba el pene de Shinichi moviendo su cabeza de atrás hacia delante. Shinichi por otro lado agarraba el cabello de Ran, el cual se esparcía por su espalda y delicadamente la guiaba, indicándole el ritmo que debía tomar.

Por otro lado. La chica, con la mano derecha libre, acariciaba su pene para luego dirigirla hacia sus testículos, los cuales comenzaba a acariciar. Él por otro lado comenzó a mover su cadera en dirección a la boca de Ran, quería sentirla mas, que ella no parara y que siguiera con esos movimientos…

-Aahh Ran yo aaahh- Shinichi sentir pequeños espasmos. No podía negarlo, y no solo era por el hecho de tener a Ran de esa manera. Era ella así de simple, la amaba, amaba su voz, su personalidad, su cuerpo, y mas al saber que ella ahora era completamente suya, su cuerpo, sus pechos, que ahora podía tocar a su gusto, ya no tenia que quedarse embobado como cuando era Conan y a veces aquello lo frustraba, pues ¡tenia a esa semejante chica y no poder tocarla era una tortura! Pero ahora no era así. No ocupo contarle nada para tenerla a su lado, no era por el hecho que el fuera un pervertido y ella una chica fácil, no esto no era así, el sabia con claridad los sentimientos de ella, ella simplemente correspondió como toda chica enamorada y el, bueno, simplemente actúo, puede que fuera un tanto impulsivo, pero el también la amaba y simplemente creyó que no había necesidad de esperar.

-Aaaahh Ran yo- Shinichi no podía controlarse, la sola idea de recordar como la había hecho suya, y como ahora elle la daba placer oral, hicieron que él no soportara mas y terminara en la boca de ella. Ran sintió como el semen de Shinichi escurría un poco por su boca, tenía un sabor algo salado, pero era de Shinichi, de su Shinichi. Ella se separa de el algo sorprendida, pero aun así con una sonrisa en su boca. Shinichi se había corrido en su boca y todo aquello gracias a ella, a su Ran

-Esto… ¿Lo hice bien? ¿Te gusto?- Pregunto Ran con inseguridad y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué si me gusto?- Pregunto el arqueando las cejas, ella tomo aquello como un no y se puso mas colorada –Estaría loco si digo que no- Sonrío complacido -¿Dónde aprendiste aquello?- Pregunto arqueando las cejas esperando una respuesta. Ran noto que había un deje de celos en el. Así que tardo unos segundos en contestar haciéndose la interesante

-Con nadie- Contesto ella. Luego se armo de valor y continuo –Es la primera vez que hago eso. No se, tenia ganas. Si quieres no lo vuelvo hacer- Ella bajo su mirada.

-¡Estas loca! Estuviste increíble. Solo que la idea que aprendieras de otro lado, pues no me gusta- Dijo el algo apenado. Era rara la vez que Shinichi se mostrara apenado. No era un chico que mostrara mucho sus sentimientos, pero esta vez era diferente, y eso le gustaba

-Tonto- Dijo ella abrazándolo, solo que esta vez con más delicadeza, le gustaba la idea de complacerlo, pero quería recuperar fuerzas y ese "relajante" baño le ayudaría mucho –Será mejor entrar. Necesitamos darnos un baño- Dijo ella abriendo el grifo del agua para que cayera agua templada. Luego de un frasco dejo caer un poco de una sustancia color rojo de rico aroma, poco después la bañera comenzó a emanar espuma y Ran se introdujo en ella. Se recostó y la espuma tapo todo su cuerpo hasta poco mas arriba de sus pechos. Ella le sonreía como invitando a Shinichi a entrar junto a ella a la bañera

-¿Sabes? Así tapada toda, me dan mas ganas de volver a lo que hicimos en la sala- Comenta Shinichi sonriéndole maliciosamente

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- Le dijo ella, y dicho y hecho, Shinichi se metió en la bañera, la cual quedaba muy estrecha debido a que ahora eran dos los que estaban dentro –Espera. Tenemos que acomodarnos- ambos se acomodaron, pero con tal mal tino, que Shinichi quedo arriba de Ran. -¡Shinichi! puaaachh que asco, sabe horrible- Dijo ella limpiando su boca con su mano

-Perdona. No creía que te iba a mojar la cara- Dijo este incorporándose… -Bueno, ya se…- Shinichi mueve con delicadeza a Ran. Luego el se acomoda de tal forma que quedo sentado y Ran sobre sus brazos -¿Así estas mejor?-

-Mucho mejor- Ella le sonrío. Shinichi acaricio las piernas de Ran, para que así el rastro de sangre desapareciera con ayuda del agua enjabonada. Ella suspiro, pero aun así, Shinichi en ese momento no se propaso y ella se relajo

-Dime la verdad- Le comento Ran. El no comprendía nada

-¿Ehhh?- Miro su rostro y comprendió todo –Bueno es una historia larga-

-Tengo tiempo- Dijo ella con determinación. El suspiro y comenzó su relato…

-Todo empezó el día que tú y yo fuimos a Tropical Land…-

El relato de Shinichi les llevo casi una hora, entre reclamos y lagrimas de Ran, pero aun así, decidió escuchar hasta su última palabra…. Se quedaron un rato en la ducha donde el le comento todo a Ran… desde la ida a tropical Land hasta el día que consiguió nuevamente el antídoto…

-¿Por qué no le dijiste? ¿No confiabas en mi?-

-Ya te lo dije. No quería que nada te pasara- Le respondía Shinichi por enésima vez.

-Eso lo se. Pero no me tuviste la suficiente confianza, ¡Hattori lo sabia!- Le dijo ella con dolor

-Hattori es detective- Dijo el sin mirarla  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Simplemente dame una respuesta coherente. Yo te dije cosas que a nadie se las diría cuando fuiste Conan, hasta te dije como Conan que te amaba-

-¡Por eso Ran! ¡Por eso no te dije nada!-

-Simplemente no lo entiendo-

-No quería involucrarte, no quería que sufrieras más de lo que ya sufriste-

-Pero yo-

-¡Por favor Ran!-

-Es que no lo entiendo-

-Te amo maldita sea, por eso no te dije nada- Le dijo el en un arranque de desesperación. Ran por otro lado no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedo callada y bastante sorprendida. No esperaba tal declaración de Shinichi.

-Que manera de que una se entere que la aman- Dijo ella como si nada. Shinichi solo sonrío -¿Eso es verdad?-

-Si, por eso no te dije nada. Si ellos se enteraran de ello, tú serias la que más peligro corrías-

-Yo… Bueno si- Ella no dijo nada. Aun estaba analizando sus palabras.

-Se que fue egoísta de mi parte quedarme en tu casa. Al principio lo hice para saber si tu padre, al ser detective, sabia algo de aquellos hombres, pero pasaba el tiempo y me olvidaba de ello, y simplemente me quede para estar a tu lado, de alguna u otra manera, quería protegerte-

-Shinichi- Ella sonrío, pero aun así, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas inundaran sus ojos y resbalaran por sus mejillas

-Perdona, pero es la verdad. Se que quizás después de esto no querrás perdonarme-

-Tonto- Ran recargo su cabeza en el torso de él, Shinichi la abrazo y duraron en silencio por un rato –Te amo- Dijo Ella con una sonrisa. –Y no tengo nada que perdonarte. Por lo menos siendo Conan estuviste muy atento a mi y no dejaste que tu "ausencia" me afectara-

-De alguna u otra manera tenia que hacer algo-

-Bueno, pero tenemos tiempo- Ella sonrío y el le devolvió la sonrisa…

-¿No estas en peligro?-

-Pues si, pero quería decirte primero todo esto- Dijo el –Aunque salio muy diferente a como lo tenia planeado-

-¿Te refieres a lo que pasó?-

-Si. Aunque no me arrepiento-

-Ni yo- Ella lo beso y el le devuelve el beso. Poco a poco la pasión volvía reinar en sus cuerpos y corazones, hasta el punto que no podían controlar lo que sentían. Shinichi tomaba el pecho izquierdo de ella, debido a que estaba dándole la espalda e el (entre su brazos, claro esta) y así podía masajear a su voluntad su seno, el cual lo estrujaba y jugaba con su ya erecto pezón.

-Aaaahhh- Ran comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer. El agua hacia que las manos de él resbalaran con mayor facilidad y estar sobre el cuerpo de Shinichi la llenaba de dicha…. –Aaaahh- Después la otra mano de Shinichi se "pierde" entre la espuma y el agua y Ran siente como Shinichi introducía sus dedos dentro de su entrada… Primero uno y luego otro, termino introduciendo tres dedos, los cuales metía y sacaba constantemente, un cuarto (el pulgar) dedo tocaba su clítoris y lo apretaba con fuerza, soltando en Ran, fuertes gemidos de placer, además ella se retorcía haciéndola salpicar algo del agua de la bañera. Ran sabía que a partir de ese momento ese baño no era nada relajante. Si no que seria mucho mejor.

* * *

Que les parecio el capitulo????

Quieren ahora en la bañera???? jejejejeje

Ahi me dicen....

**_Melina Kudo Ozora_**


End file.
